plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Re: Kung-Fu world Hello, uh, Rose? I live in Vietnam too. I'm a pvz fan, and, I'm also a Libra. But, one tiny problem, I'm 13.Jonny Planter (talk) 02:51, July 2, 2014 (UTC) That means we have the same hobbies :D Nice to see you too :D Williukea (talk) 19:26, July 2, 2014 (UTC) yup :D I love animes like Pretty Cure and Aikatsu and really am excited for Sailor Moon Crystal this Saturday!Williukea (talk) 18:56, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I also love Mahou Shoujo animes! And Aikatsu is idol anime telling the story of Hoshimiya Ichigo, a normal girl who saw Top Idol's performance and pushed by her friend she went to Idol school Starlight Academy to become an idol with her best friend and it's her idol activities from the first steps to the goal of reaching the same level as the Top Idol Kanzaki Mizuki. It also has similarities to Pretty Cure! And for SMC I'm sure it will be uploaded to usual anime sites like Gogoanime or kissanime. If you want to stream it download Hola add-on for your browser it will let you access sites you usually can't because of location. I'm watching the original Sailor Moon on Hulu which is usually for americans-only and I'm not :D well I'm still hoping some awesome fansub group that actually uses Japanese honorifics and writes lyrics both english and Japanese to the songs. And most importantly the one that doesn't americanize words and don't translate English to English... you're welcome :D it totally is I've been following it ever since episode 1 aired and it's on all anime websites and for subbers the only who do the anime are Mezashite subs. I love the transformations in Mahou Shoujo animes! My oppinion after the OP and ED songs they're the best things in Mahou Shoujo animes! Fresh was my first season (due to one website saying it was Futari wa season and I couldn't find the original season anywhere) and when I realized it's not Futari was it was too late! Anyway, Setsuna is my fav Cure! (along with Regina-sama) and Suite is my fav season! Cure Beat is my second-fav (well third since Setsuna and Regina-sama are tied) Cure ever! GoGo is totally not the worst one since it has Milky Rose who I love! I loved her when she was Milk! Happiness Charge is great season but not one of my favs. My least fav season is Heartcatch (I never understood those all heartcatch-crazy people I didn't like it at all!) and least fav Cure is Moonlight! She just acts so higher than everyone else and is being proud how she was fighting all alone even though the power of friendship is what gives them powers! I started liking a bit her before the finale where she Spoilerkilled her own little sister! And was proud of it!/Spoiler. Max Heart and GoGo were great but I preferred the prequels more. I just loved them more than sequels but I would like to see a sequel to other series like Suite or Doki Doki (which my oppinion is unfinished). today I tried watching it but Niconico won't allow me to watch even if I changed my country to Japan on Hola add-on. I watched this on Hulu (or Neon Alley it's the same subbers) like I watch all other Sailor Moon episodes there. I downloaded the Hola add-on and set it to US so I can watch it however it has lots of commercials. To avoid them mid-episode (it lasts 135 seconds) just restart the page and after watching the 30 seconds CM before the episode you'll be redirected to the place you stopped after CMs. I never watched Pretty Cure streamed since it's usually 3 am when the episode airs so... I just prefer watching the raw when it's out. Ur welcome ^.^ sorry for late reply my computer was acting up :D I always loved Setsuna and Kurumi even as Milk :D I love bratty characters like Milk or Chibiusa for some reason :D I'm not really into purples since the only purple I love is Milky Rose. Sword was awesome too but she's not one of my favs. I'm not sure about FOrtune since she was blaming Hime for everything that happened even though it was her fault too. But she was regretting her actions unlike Moonlight. Happiness Charge is good enough fanseries and I'm not judging until it's over. Sunshine and Moonlight have 2 colors (well mostly Moonlight since Sunshine's gold and yellow look basically the same) and they're both yellow/purple and gold/silver. I have lots of ides for both Suite and DDPC sequels. I started writing a Suite retelling fanfic (ADKOS A Different Kind of Suite https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10007851/1) but I need to finish the fanfics I'm doing before I can get to DDPC sequel and I still have lots of ideas in my head. Splash Star also needs a sequel about Michiru and Kaoru being Bright and Windy (Futari wa Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash Star) but I can't just put all those ideas online since it takes a long time to update for me :D For DDPC sequel I have an idea of the girls earning new powers because the new enemy is too strong for them and Regina lost her powers because she's not Jikochuu anymore. I was thinking something about all of them getting Love Eyes Pallettes who are Sharuru and others and the 3 sacred treasures becoming new power for Aguri and Regina with Ai-chan's help. I didn't decide on anything more. you're welcome :D I saw it on Hulu since I didn't risk having to pay and being late to see on hulu. I don't pay for stuff I can see for free :D I'm also excited for the cutest idol Cure ever :D I love Seijumi! I don't ship anyone else now since I don't know who to ship with who since besides Blue there are no other guys who aren't one ep only characters. Do you ship Ira and Rikka or anyone else in DDPC? same here actually :D I have time for my animes since there's not much that I follow but I'm still busy :D Ok-ok-okay I just hope Happiness Charge doen't turn out to be Heartcatch V2.0 like lots of people are saying... I have no problems with Megumi's seiyuu :D and thanks I'll write more :D I'm also writing another story - new generation of Yes 5 Cures but this one's probably not so good. I wish that Toei would make them as official Cures but I heard they gave us Passion and Beat in exchange for those 2. thanks I want to see Cure Priestess and Cure Magician too! Hope we get some leaks of their images like we got their names leaked :D Our cute idol is here :D I don't like how Megumi likes Blue and how there are so many love triangles. With the next ep preview there's a love hexagon already! I don't ship Yuri or Yaoi too! I undertand if the girls/boys confessed to eachother in the series and stuff like that but I will never ship yuri or yaoi with girls/boys who were interested in other gender for the whole series... I have ships for everyone in DDPC and only one of the guys is OC :D I ship Mana with Nikaidou (the pink haired boy that has a crush on Mana :D), Ira with Rikka, Alice with OC Reina's brother that goes to private high school for rich children where he lives and was absent during series :D Makoto I ship with Alice's brother that was confirmed to exist in the official complete book and was supposed to be Mana's love interest but was scrapped because of Mana's charity character. He's still official for me and with Mana having Nikaidou I thought he could fit Makopi :D I ship Aguri with Raquel since they're the same age and look so cute together :D and Regina-sama is with Nikaidou's friend Momota, since like Mana and Regina are good friends, their (future) husbands are too :D and if you want it here you go :D http://i61.tinypic.com/2m3h6qe.jpg Well sadly Toei confirmed there to be no more sequels sadly and they won't make a sequel for a season that is already over no matter how we want... At least in this season we have a couple and Seiji already confirmed he likes Megumi!!! Pinata Party!!! :D I hope the prince for the movie that Hime likes doesn't turn out to be evil or has a girlfriend :D and there's no Seiji x Iona (yet) but Seiji x Hime seems to be rolling already... Reina's brother is my OC since I needed someone to ship Alice with :D I'm trying to hink couple for everyone in series though some turn out to be OCs because of the lack of male characters in series :D great :D ur welcome :D Did you remember already? :D Hey, it's Jonny, again! Can you please tell me how could you get that botanical garden & stuff? ThanksJonny Planter (talk) 06:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) yeah :D same here :D I don't think Blue had feelings for Tender I think she was just one of his Cures he failed to protect. However he loved Mirage. Maybe Mirage was a Cure who fell in love with Blue and because of what happened he thought of a rule that Cures can't fall in love. (Yet. When they grow up Seiji will marry Megumi that's for sure :D) damn but Hime and a prince are a perfect couple! A Royal Couple! Oh well if they don't get together we'll wait for the official confirmed book and then we'll see who is the lucky Prince(-to-be) :D Hime already knows she has feelings for Seiji but will she confess to him or not because of Megumi? Yeah I just wish there were boys to ship the Cures with :D I don't want Seiji to become Magical Boy since this is Magical Girl show and I don't like boys intruding and becoming Magical Boys. I prefer just girls as Cures :D Write it somewhere when you do remember it :D or you'll forget it soon again :D I don't know maybe she needs to kill him or there are Saiarks somewhere from all those Cures since usually the victims get free after Saiark is defeated :D she could've brought the mirror out and build it somewhere in her room maybe :D though I guess it's too hard to carry since no mirrors were carried :D nice ship hope they don't kill eachother before they realize their love for eachother :D Williukea (talk) 12:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for such late reply but I was either busy or my computer was acting up... Anyway, it was confirmed that Mirage was a Cure who fell in love with Blue and because of that the Cures can't fall in love :D and that's obvious as all the Cures will one day marry their loves (or the ones they don't realize they're in love with but fans already know and ship them :D) Sadly it didn't help him to get courage to confess to Megumi but one day for sure :D hope it's at least in this season :D So the Hime's problem is solved since she doesn't like Seiji anymore meaning Seiji is now Megumi's and hers only :D and I hope that in almost 2 months you actually remembered it and wrote it :D So do you have time now to ship Phantune (Phantom+Fortune :D my ship name for them :D) and Mirage should Let It Go! (pun intended :D) and it's Deep Mirror that forbids their romance... I want to break that mirror so Fortune could Let (It) Go of Pahntom and return to Blue so Phantune can happen :D or is it Phanney now :D (Pahntom + Honey :D) Williukea (talk) 16:56, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Rounded Corners For some reason it won't let me update the picture. This might be a cache issue and the pic will have rounded corners by the time you see this message. Otherwise, check the file history above. For future reference, you can do this yourself with GIMP: * Open image * Filters -> Decor -> Round Corners ** If the option above is not available, open the layers dock, do a right click, and select "Remove Alpha channel" * Use a radius of 13. Uncheck "Add drop-shadow", "Add background" and "Work on Copy" * Export to a PNG 1Zulu (talk) 17:30, August 4, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Re: Encyclopedia Yes you are not wrong The island is mine! MINE! 08:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks fo loving Snapdragon and Cob Cannon.Hey are you friendly? By Creekee11 Creekee11 (talk) 03:08, August 16, 2014 (UTC) oD a one eye smile hehehe.....I see Good Luck Also Thanks,sigh Son of Aphrodite ey.....do you know Smite(a MOBA game)?just asking Bppptwahahahahaha!!. Pfft... well bye...................................................................................... Fine Im just messing with ya hehe :3 Good Day--Creekee11 (talk) 06:14, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chinese translation Hi. I received your message. But I'm sorry, I'm not Chinese and I didn't learn Chinese, so I can't. Btw, are you Vietnamese too? Johnnytuan (talk) 06:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok Aphrodite Sweetheart this message will be your last, final warning before your admin unfairity will be reported by me too to the staff member CzechOut, through whom my wikian friend young wizard Acheron along with his best classmate Jonash Kalivoda reported you there to him in Pokemon's wiki and I was ready to do that in the wikia you founded about disney fairy princesses but firstly I warned you so that you may have changed your decision about me on Winx wikia that you've unfairly blocked me there. Florian Shkodra (talk) 09:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey there ms. Xinh, I'm the person who was allowed to use my best classmate's wikia account to tell you that your personality didn't change even though Florian Shkodra was hired by me on narniawinx wiki to explain you that your strictness's level is too high for people who have a weak psychical nature, if you're curious I'm that Michal who pissed you off on winx wikia that you blocked him there forever and pleeease I'm beg of you unblock Jonash at least if not my disabled account. ;( ;( :( - (I'm planning to cut my wrist because of you who made me even more sad because I already suffer depression syndrome from my evil and veery creepy male classmate David Dolansky as he humiliates me before the eyes of girls in the school's corridors by saying about me false facts about my sexuality ,,that I'm a gay"). Jonash Kalivoda (talk) 17:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC)